The ability of organizations, hospitals, schools, businesses, individuals, and others to recognize and treat individuals with disabilities and significant emotional or behavioral challenges has improved drastically in recent years. For example, more individuals with physical disabilities, autism, chemical imbalances, mental disorders, behavioral problems, drug addictions, and other conditions are being treated each year. Improved medications, training, treatment processes, education, and information have provided solutions for addressing the needs of individuals with special needs.
However, equipment and processes for addressing individuals that are aggressive towards others have not improved significantly. For example, some individuals may become aggressive randomly, occasionally, or consistently by hitting, kicking, grabbing, running into, pulling hair, throwing things, or otherwise hurting or attempting to ensure others, property, or themselves. In many cases, despite available advances, medical professionals, teachers, and staff that work with special individuals may struggle to protect themselves as well as the special individual from injury or other harms.